Final Conflict
by Tachzaruu
Summary: A time of darkness, a time of war has befallen the Xiaolin. Who will be victorious? Which side will you choose? Read on to be enlightened...


"Any news?"

Clay warily glanced at Raimundo, who had his back to him. He didn't want to provoke Raimundo's growing impatience, but he was left with no choice.

"No Sir. Our spies have done their level best to infiltrate Heylin headquarters, but their defences are just too strong."

Raimundo sighed and rubbed his temples where a headache was beginning to form; he turned his head to glance back at Clay.

"Send another group when things have settled, and send Omi with them."

Clay opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. Once Raimundo made a plan, he wouldn't be persuaded to relinquish it. Nodding his head, Clay excused himself from the barren room and once more entered the tunnels.

Placing his hand on the wall of the central tunnel, Clay closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly and evenly. His hand glowed green and within his mind, allowing his spirit to flow into the earth itself, he quickly determined the shortest route to the barracks.

(-)

Omi held a traditional stance, his knees slightly bent and his feet wide apart. He stood in front of a glass-like pool. His forehead began to glow and as he slowly raised his arms, the water rippled and formed a column, which increased in height and size as he raised his arms higher. With a flick of his left wrist, the column of water was severed from the pool and a spinning motion of his finger caused a flowing ring of water. He was proceeding to shape the flowing ring into a sphere, when there was a light knock on the door. Omi reluctantly lowered the water once more into the pool, and then opened the door.

Before him stood a breathless Clay, his chiselled face shining with sweat.

"What is it? Is it news from Raimundo?"

Clay looked into his face, grimacing.

"He wants you on the next breaching operation, so you'd better choose a team – five at the most – and organise them pronto."

Omi's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed in acceptance.

"Send word that I will be ready within twelve hours."

(-)

Kimiko stole a glance at the others seated at the table. A girl no more than a few years older than her was attempting to translate an ancient text. Kimiko made a mental note of the title so that she could ask Dojo later on for assistance. She pushed her seat outwards and decided to head to the children's quarters. While walking, she let her mind wander. _I hope Raimundo's okay…_The past three years had changed him beyond recognition. His hair was more unruly than ever, and reached his shoulders. He hardly spoke a word to them anymore, and addressed them through Clay. It was as if their foursome had never existed, as if they didn't mean anything to him anymore.

Kimiko at once stopped walking and gazed up at the roof of the tunnel. Her eyes began to prick and a lump formed in her throat. _Oh Rai, I know you want to stop Chase, but we miss you; I miss you. Please come back to us; please don't shut us out anymore…_

A single tear spilled from her eye, leaving a glistening trail on her face, and in the silence of the tunnels she whispered,

"Happy 18th birthday, Rai…"

Okay, here's what's going on. After Raimundo became Shoku warrior, things began to change for the worst. Chase Young grew more and more powerful, until he was once more able to seal Hannibal in the Ying Yang World. He allowed Wuya to remain by his side. The other "Heylins" eventually just became a nuisance to the Xiaolin monks, who were also growing stronger. But then a comet appeared, signalling the beginning of a great war, the most significant struggle for power between the Heylin and the Xiaolin. Chase gathered so much power from the comet that at his next attack, the Xiaolin monks were forced to retreat underground. While fighting off Chase, Master Fung was killed and the remaining monks forced to pledge their allegiance to Chase. At the dawn of the upcoming war, Chase Young travelled through the entirety of China, scouring for those willing to join him, and forcing those who wouldn't to flee and seek shelter in the Xiaolin's underground fortress. Three years later, we find Jack supplying robots and weapons to increase Chase's defences, and that there is currently a stalemate between the Xiaolin and the Heylin. A shen gong wu has not activated for 2 years, and Master Monk Guan is nowhere to be found. Darkness has spread over the entire world, and is particularly concentrated in China. If the Heylin win, then the world will be at their mercy. Who will be the one whose action may very well decide the fate of the earth? Let me think…You?

Decide where your loyalties lie, and describe your talents. Remember, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders….

READ THIS PLEASE, TIS VERY IMPORTANT:

If you guys want to participate in this, you have to have a character. It can be one that already exists, or one that you've made up on the spur of the moment. You can even enter as yourself if you want. Here's the profile that you need to use:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Alliance: Xiaolin/Heylin

Physical description: Height, eye colour etc…

Abilities:

Personality:

History: Yes, you do need one of these. (It would also be good to include where your character is from)

Weaknesses/fears:

Ok, a note about abilities and powers: It's fine to have a power like being able to control lightning or being a shape shifter, but I don't want anything over the top like

CONTROL OVER ALL ELEMENTS AND PHSYCIC AND SHAPE SHIFTER AND REALITY BENDER AND CONTROL OVER ALL THE POWERS THAT COULD EVER EXIST.

There's got to be a limit. It might even be cool to have your character's ability being something like an amazing battle strategist (hell knows we could use one of those). Abilities also include things like fighting capabilities and whatever. I'm just saying, I don't want any Gary Stus/Mary Sues

I'd just like to say that you can be creative – your character doesn't even have to be human (although I'd like there to be a few humans for good measure!) but don't go OTT.

I have to accept your character before I can put them into the story. If I feel that the profile you've posted is lacking, then I'll PM you with some advice on how to improve it so I can enter your character. Oh, I almost forgot:

YOU NEED TO SPECIFY WHETHER YOUR CHARACTER IS A NEW RECRUIT OR AN OLD RECRUIT.

Some info about this project:

It's not an RPG; this is about me trying to bring your characters to life in this story, which is why a strong profile is important. If you really object to way I've portrayed your character, then just PM me, and we can try to work something out.

Every now and then as part of the plot, your character may have to make a decision (Eg: Changing sides). I will PM you with the options, and what you decide will influence what I write.

Finally…(sorry for boring you guys!)

I want this to be a fun project, and it would be great if you guys did decide to participate! I'm going to start writing the next chapter when (or if) ten people post up profiles. If this project does take off (which will only happen with your help), then hopefully more people will also be able to join along the way, so please guys, it would be really cool if you could join in. :D


End file.
